Conventionally, there has been known a call service system in which inquiries from a plurality of users are received through telephone, and operators successively answer these inquiries. For example, in a reservation center in an airline and telephone-number information service in a telecommunication company, each one of a plurality of operators is provided with a operator terminal through which the operator responds to inquiries about empty seats and for telephone numbers.
Moreover, in various companies which used to provide personal and general affairs sections for respective branches so as to carry out personal management and general affairs mainly centered on these personal and general affairs sections, in recent years, they have unified the personal and general affairs sections, and have tried to provide call service systems mainly used for their employees. More specifically, in such a call service system, inquiries through telephone are queue-managed, and successively allocated to respective operator terminals so that the operators are allowed to answer the inquires through telephone.
However, along with the recent development in the Internet based upon the development of the communication electronic technique, in recent years, the call centers need to respond not only to inquiries through telephone, but also to inquiries through electronic mails and homepages.
For this reason, in most of the recent call service systems, operator terminals dealing with inquiries through telephone and operator terminals dealing with inquiries through electronic mails or homepages are provided in a separate manner so as to properly respond to the inquiries through telephone, electronic mails and homepages.
However, even in the above-mentioned conventional technique, a problem arises in which it is difficult to readily respond to user demand for receiving an answer through telephone after having given an inquiry through a homepage. For example, when a user makes an inquiry about personal or general affairs to a call service system, the user is seldom convinced with the matter of the returned answer mail. Because, in most cases, the user wants to make an inquiry about a different but related matter. Moreover, in some cases, the intention of the inquiry from the user is not fully understood by the operator. In this case, the user might receive an unexpected answer.
In such a case, the method in which the operator directly makes a telephone call to the user will fail to properly respond to the inquiry efficiently, and cause an increase in the processing time for each case. Moreover, since another operator that is different from the operator who has given the answer through the mail normally makes a call, there is an increase in personal costs on the call center side. Therefore, it is essential to realize a call service system which can readily satisfy the user demands for receiving an answer through telephone after having given an inquiry through a homepage.